


Cowboy Time

by XXHoneyAppleBlossomXX



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Chop Top Sawyer - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual, Handcuffs, He’s a sheriff... I know I’m so sorry, Hickeys, I wrote this with only myself in mind but if you want to read this that’s cool, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Police, Rimming, Trans Male Character, if you squint your eyes really hard...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXHoneyAppleBlossomXX/pseuds/XXHoneyAppleBlossomXX
Summary: It’s got a trans cowboy. It’s got Chop Top getting pegged. What more could you ask for.





	Cowboy Time

It was midnight when Dallas pulled into his driveway, finally back home after an exhausting work day. He sighed as he parked his car and turned off the ignition, thankful that he would be able to get some rest. He didn’t bother to take off his clothes as he entered his office and sat down in the chair next to his desk. He still had so much work to do, and there was still another 12 hour shift coming up. He didn’t notice when his eyes started to flutter shut, and his head started to droop down onto the hard surface of the desk. A small nap wouldn’t do any harm, he thought to himself.

The sound of a plate falling to the floor startled him awake. He bolted out of the chair, high on alert. He could hear the faint sound of laughter as the sound of another plate shattering alerted him. He quickly got up from his chair and grabbed the gun holstered to his hip. Whoever it was had made the biggest mistake of their life, he thought to himself, breaking into an officers home.

The closer he got to the kitchen, the louder the intruder got. With his gun pointed in front of him, Dallas mentally prepared himself to confront the wannabe criminal. He’d done this many times before, taking out the bad guy, but to have one in his own home... he felt vulnerable. He paused, giving himself a chance to steady his nerves. He was next to the light switch for the kitchen, the sound of laughter and shattering glass was all he could hear. He pointed his gun at the direction the noise was coming from, and turned on the light switch.

“FREEZE!”

Oh god, Dallas thought to himself. Sitting on top of his kitchen counter was one of the Sawyers, Chop Top to be more precise, who was slowly adjusting his eyes to the sudden flash of light. He lowered his gun.

“Robert?” 

The cannibal smiled at him.

“N-N-Now now, no need to be so formal!”

He jumped down from the kitchen counter, plate in hand.

“Friends call my Chop Top! A-And let me just say, you have a BEAUTIFUL house! Let me tell ya, I-I haven’t seen walls this white since the last time I was at the VA. A-And-“

Dallas quickly interrupted him. “Quit the bootlicking Chop, why the hell did you break into my house?”

“I-I-I was just getting to that part...”

He took a moment to look around the room, as if he was trying to find something. Then his eyes locked back onto the sheriff.

“Do you have my wig? I-I think it got confiscated as ‘evidence’ or whatever they were callin’ it. I guess homicide doesn’t fly around these parts...”

With that, he let out a shrill laugh.

“Oh MAN the way his head bursted open! It-It was like...”

He threw the plate he was holding down on the floor, shattering it into a million pieces.

“Like that! And his screams! H-He was all-”

“That’s ENOUGH, Chop. I’ll get you your damn wig.”

Dallas walked out of the kitchen and into his office, with Chop Top following close behind him. He knew very well that tampering with evidence could get an officer like himself into serious trouble. But being in such a high position of power, he could cover it up pretty easily. Besides, it wasn’t the first time he’s done this for the Sawyers.

The two entered the cluttered office. A large desk sat on the back wall, with papers and important documents spread across its surface. There were bottles and empty packages of food scattered around the floor, and the small trash can in the corner of the room was overflowing. Dallas walked towards the desk and opened one of the top shelves. He kneeled down and shuffled through its contents, until he found what he was looking for. The wig was matted and had a faint smell of blood to it. He was thankful that he was still wearing his leather gloves.

“Here, take it.”

“Thanks!”

Chop Top grabbed the wig and put it on his head, giving the sheriff a big smile.

“I think you should be going now, Chop.” Said Dallas, hoping he would take the hint.

“Alrighty then!”

Chop Top looked at Dallas, then the doorway, and then back at Dallas. He hummed to himself, seeming content in his current position. Dallas continued to glare at him.

“Goodbye, Robert.” He said, this time with much more force.

“G-Goodbye!” 

Chop Top stood in place, taking a moment to adjust one of the buttons on his jacket. Dallas was fuming as he roughly grabbed the cannibal by the shoulders.

“For God’s sake Robert, I gave you your damn wig! Get the fuck out of my home!”

Chop Top smirked.

“A-A-And if I don’t?”

The sheriff roughly forced Chop Top against the wall, pinning him down and knocking his wig onto the floor. He wrapped his fingers around the cannibals neck and slowly started to tighten his grip. Chop Top’s eyes lit up in fear, he started to claw at his neck, kicking violently in an attempt to break free. Dallas let out a soft laugh.

“Give me a reason why I should let you go.”

“Y-You...” Chop Top struggled to respond, his face was flushed red as he wheezed and coughed for more air. There were a million different things going through the cannibals panicked mind. The main one was whether or not the sheriff was going to break his neck. But another lingering thought drifted through his oxygen depraved brain. It might’ve been the adrenaline talking, but Dallas looked... handsome from this angle. His icy blue eyes piercing directly into his skull, the way his lips pouted when he was angry, his thick, strong arms... 

“You still haven’t answered me, Chop.”

He was struggling to think, his vision was starting to blur from the lack of oxygen. But he could feel something stirring in his pants... His eyes widened as he quickly realized what was happening. He was getting off to this. Hopefully, he thought to himself, Dallas wouldn’t see it... maybe he would let him go peacefully...

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Dallas yelled out.

Oh shit, Chop Top thought to himself. The sheriff released his grip around his neck. As the cannibal gasped for air, the other man stared at him with a shocked look in his eyes.

“You’re... you’re sick!”

Chop Top stood up, taking a moment to catch his breath as Dallas looked on, completely stunned.

“L-L-Listen... I-I can explain... Y-You see, I was thinkin’ bout this really groovy babe I hooked up with y-yesterday, a real catch-”

“What’s her name?”

“Uh...”

Chop Top scratched at his plate, his face slowly flushing red. They both knew he was lying, and that they’d both gotten themselves into a pretty embarrassing situation. 

Dallas pondered to himself. For awhile, he’d had thoughts about Chop Top that left him... flustered, to say the least. The man stirred something inside of him, as much as he hated to say it. So to see him return the affection... gave him an idea.

He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his waist, and strapped them to Chop Top’s wrists.

“You’re under arrest for breaking into an officers home. I’m keeping you here for the night.”

Chop Top looked shocked at first, until a scowl started to form across his face.

“Oh yeah? D-Don’t you forget who you’re messin’ with! My little brother would love to t-tear you a new one if you so much lay a finger on my-”

He was interrupted as soon as Dallas pushed him to the floor with a thud, knocking the wind out of him. Chop Top struggled to get up, his back pressed against the wall of the office.

“Not so tough now, huh?” Dallas said, his boot hovering inches above Chop Top’s crotch. The cannibals eyes widened, his breath hitched as the Sheriff set his foot down and applied soft pressure to his groin.

“You’re into this kind of sick shit, aren’t you Robert?”

Chop Top scowled at Dallas. His mind was racing, trying to figure out why the other man would taunt him in such a way. He panicked at the idea of the sheriff crushing his balls, but at the same time it turned him on...damn, he thought, he really was a sick fuck. But the way that Dallas watched him on with an almost endearing gaze... there’s no way that Dallas could be getting off on this too, right?

At the same time, the sheriff was thinking to himself just how the hell he could get away with fucking a murderous cannibal. Had he really stooped this low? But from this angle, Chop Top looked so... serene. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Free from his thoughts, he quickly realized that he’d been pressing his foot down on Chop Top’s balls the entire time, and the cannibal was starting to look scared out of his mind.

“Uhh... sorry about that.” Dallas said, lifting his foot off of the other man’s dick.

“Y-Yeah, thanks pal...” Chop Top said, slightly adjusting himself. “I-I might be in a compromising position here, what with the whole breakin’ and enterin’ thing, but y-y-you seem to be enjoyin’ this whole ‘bad cop’ thing WAY too much.”

“I don’t know, you seemed to be enjoying it yourself, partner.” Dallas said in a mocking tone.

He stepped back, giving room for Chop Top to stand up. Fuck it, he thought, it was now or never. He had to ask him. If Chop Top says no, he’ll just haul him back home to his brothers. But he couldn’t just drop a question on him like that. He had to keep playing with him until he saw his true intentions.

“Do you usually get turned on by being manhandled, or is this a first for the both of us?”

“A-Are you flirting with me?” Chop Top said in an alarming tone.

Dallas chuckled. “Maybe I am... what’re you gonna do about it?”

Chop Top’s breath hitched, but he smirked, trying to play it cool.

“I don’t know, w-what do you have planned, sheriff?”

Dallas smiled. This was his moment.

“I’m gonna fuck you tonight. And after that, we’ll never speak of it again. One night only. Got it?”

Chop Top’s calm facade completely broke. His eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. For once, he was completely silent as his mind raced trying to come up with a response.

“D-Does that mean I get to go in your room?” He said, fumbling with chains on his handcuffs timidly.

“I guess...” Dallas replied back. ”But I don’t want you touching my shit.”

His eyes lit up. “I-I-I GET TO SLEEP IN YOUR BED?”

Dallas sighed. “You’re pushing your luck, platehead... by the way-” He walked towards the door, his back turned. “The handcuffs are staying on. You’re still a criminal of the law, don’t forget it.”

“N-Now how the shit am I supposed to fuck you when my hands are cuffed, smart guy?”

Dallas turned to face him, with a smug look in his eyes.

“Who said anything about you fucking me? I’m doing all the work here, remember?”

Chop Top paused, trying to think of a fitting response, but his mind was blank. The sheriff silently walked out of the office, with Chop Top following close behind.

“You know... I-I’ve always had a thing for a man in uniform...”

Dallas narrowed his eyes at his attempt at flirting. 

He opened the door to the bedroom. Like the rest of the house, it was crowded and messy, with dirty laundry scattered throughout the floor. Chop Top immediately ran to the bed, sitting down and making himself comfortable. Dallas removed his hat and vest, leaving him with his formal dress shirt, pants, and leather gloves.

“A-Aren’t you takin’ off the rest of your getup?” Chop Top asked.

“Not tonight. I don’t feel fully aquatinted with you just yet.”

Dallas walked towards the bed, sitting next to Chop Top. With Chop Top’s hands immobilized, it was up to the sheriff to undress him. He easily removed his bloodstained jeans, leaving him down to his boxers. Like the rest of his clothes, they were disgusting. There were holes riddled throughout and it looked like they were about to fall apart.

“Where the hell do you even get clothes like this?” 

“I-I stole it... eight months back. Never take ‘em off, even when I’m killin’. They remind me of you.”

Dallas felt somewhat insulted being compared to a ratty pair of underwear. He took to removing them, until he got a closer look at the hem. They were the same brand that he used, which was odd. They were also the same color as a pair of his that went missing a few... wait a minute.

“Those are my underwear...”

“T-They sure are!” Chop Top said with a smile on his face. “Now... a-are you gonna take them off, or what?”

Dallas stared at him with an alarmed expression. It was kind of cute, in a gross sort of way, that he’d kept a garment of clothing of his even when it’d start to go into disrepair. Although he had to wonder how he’d acquired them...

“You’ve broken into my house before, haven’t you?”

Chop Top grinned sheepishly.

“M-Maybe...”

Dallas sighed. With Chop Top’s lower half completely bare, he was able to get a good look what he was packing. His dick was average length, but a little on the thin side. It was a ghostly white hue just like the rest of his body, with bluish veins prominent on the surface. The cannibal squirmed under his gaze.

“I-It’s kind of embarrassin’, don’tcha think? Bein’ exposed like this...”

Dallas smiled at his modesty.

“Don’t worry, there isn’t anything here that I haven’t seen before.”

He placed a gloved hand on his thigh, massaging the skin as he debated to himself what he wanted to do to the cannibal.

“Y-You gonna take those gloves off?”

“No... they’re staying on, I have something planned. Give me a moment.”

He leaned over to reach the bedroom dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He coated his fingers generously, setting the bottle down for later use. Chop Top looked on in anticipation.

“W-What’s that sticky stuff?”

Dallas paused, trying to comprehend what he meant.

“...You mean the lube?”

“Hmm. Never heard of it.”

Dallas tried not to let the absurdity of his words get to him as he went back to what he was doing. With Chop Top laying down on his back, he used his index finger to tease his entrance, eliciting a gasp from the other man. Dallas chuckled.

“Have you done before, Robert? Or am I your first time?”

Chop Tops eyes widened and his face flushed red. He began to stutter, moreso than usual.

“I-I-I... T-T-That’s p-personal information, S-Sheriff...”

Dallas smiled.

“Oh, is it?”

He slowly eased a finger inside of him, gently turning and massaging the walls of his entrance. 

“You’re so tight... I really think this is your first time.”

The cannibal shuddered at his words, averting his gaze from the other man. He wasn’t usually this quiet... there was something about being in this position that made him feel so vulnerable.

He let out a high pitch gasp as Dallas stuck another finger inside of him, hooking them slightly so he could graze against the other man’s prostate. Chop Top tugged at his handcuffs as he slowly started to regret being immobilized. Dallas continued, watching him closely.

“You know, you aren’t talking a whole lot...” He said, pulling his fingers out from his hole.

“Y-Yeah, well... this is a lot to take in. B-Both literally and figuratively, I suppose...” 

The cannibal let out a soft, raspy laugh at his own joke. Dallas removed the dirty gloves from his hands and threw them on the bedroom floor.

“Lie down on your stomach.” He commanded.

“W-Why? I thought we were finished with the whole foreplay thing...”

“I wanna try something, Chop. Trust me.”

Hearing Dallas say that stirred something inside of the cannibal. He did as he was told, lying on his stomach with his rear exposed and his cuffed hands sprawled out in the air. The thought of the sheriff doing whatever he pleased to his backside made his heart race. Dallas laid a hand on his skin and started to grope at his body, massaging the soft flesh. Using both hands, he grabbed his ass and buried his face against the soft flesh, licking up across Chop Top’s entrance. The cannibal cried out in surprise, letting out a shrill laugh.

“And you were the one callin’ ME dirty!”

Dallas pinched his skin in response, causing the other man to yelp out in pain.

“Do you want me to keep going or not?” He said in an irritated tone.

Chop Top turned his head to meet his gaze. “I-I never said anything about stoppin’, smart guy!”

He grabbed the other man’s ass roughly, causing Chop Top to let out a low grunt. He slowly started to tease his entrance with his slick tongue, watching as the other man arched his back and let out a low gasp. He eased his tongue inside, letting out a low hum as he licked the inside of his hole. Chop Top pulled at his handcuffs, trying to make a feeble attempt to reach his aching cock. It was pressed in between his body and the mattress, aching for release.

“C-Could you give me a hand here?” He said, trying not to sound desperate.

“With what?” Dallas asked, removing his tongue.

“M-My cock, jackass! You’re leavin’ me hangin’ here!”

The sheriff sat up. 

“Beg for it.”

“W-What?”

“If you want it so bad, then beg for it.”

Chop Top flipped onto his back, whispering profanities underneath his breath. He gave Dallas a smug smile, chuckling softly to himself.

“Oh sheriff... you’re so strong...” He said a sickly sweet tone. “P-Please, suffocate me with your massive s-sagging nutsack, big boy...”

Dallas sneered at Chop Top. Damn, he thought, this is what I get for asking him to do something on his own. He got up from the bed and went to his nightstand, going through the top shelf before he finally found what he was looking for. It was a black harness, and attached to it was a transparent blue dildo with smooth bumps and bulges on the shaft. Chop Top’s eyes widened, he’d never seen anything like it before.

“W-What’s that for?” He said in a nervous tone.

“To fuck you in the ass with, Chop, since I don’t have a penis.”

“Whoa... that’s groovy.”

Dallas strapped the harness to his body, coating it with a generous amount of lube from the bottle discarded on the bed.

“Lay on your back. I wanna look at you face while I fuck you.”

“I-I don’t really have much of a choice, but alright!”

Dallas grabbed Chop Top’s legs, positioning his strap so that it was inches away from his hole. He pushed the head in, letting Chop Top adjust to the size. Chop Top gasped, biting his lip in an attempt to muffle his sounds of pleasure.

“Now... how does that feel?” Dallas said, leaning in so he could whisper into the other man’s ear.

“S-Sheriff... keep going...”

Dallas thrusted in deeper, the slick cock easing into Chop Top’s gaping entrance. The bulges and bumps on the shaft massaged his inner walls, causing him to let out a soft, high pitched moan. Dallas started to thrust in and out of Chop, gripping the cannibals exposed thighs while doing so. Chop Top threw his cuffed hands behind his head, accepting the fact that he wouldn’t be able to touch his cock when he was immobilized.

Dallas released his grip from Chop Top’s legs and moved in closer to the cannibal, his face inches away from his neck. He wrapped his arms around his skinny figure and bit down on the exposed flesh, causing Chop Top to let out a small yelp of pain. The cannibal raised his arms and wrapped them around the sheriffs head. Dallas was completely on top of him now, the way he smelled of cheap cologne and whiskey was intoxicating to Chop Top.

With half lidded eyes, Dallas stared at Chop Top as he pounded him in the ass. The way his face contorted and how his eyes rolled in the back of his head whenever he touched him just right... it made him wetter than hell. He released his teeth from the cannibals exposed flesh and started sucking on his neck. The thought of him being forced to display his hickeys in the morning made his heart race.

Chop Top’s eyes lit up when the strap hit his prostrate, making him buck from the pleasure. Dallas thrusted faster, harder into him, in an attempt to keep hitting that spot again and again. He was so close to climaxing, any little bit of stimulation made his cock ache. 

“S-Sheriff...”

Dallas stopped, his face flushed and eyes half lidded. “What is it?”

“I-I... fuck... p-please...”

He smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it.”

He wrapped his hand around the cannibals cock and started pumping it. Chop Top yelled out in pleasure, bucking his hips wildly to match with the movement of his hand. The overstimulation from getting fucked in the ass to having his aching cock finally tended to was killing him. His cock jolted when he came, shooting semen all over the sheriffs hand and chest. Dallas rocked through his own orgasm, clamping hard onto Chop’s neck as he came.

They each took a moment to catch their breath before Dallas finally pulled out of Chop Top. He set the strap onto the floor and went to the bedroom dresser, looking for something. Chop Top panted as he slowly recovered, sweat pooling up at the base of his forehead. 

Dallas found what he was looking for and went to Chop Top. With one swift motion, he removed his handcuffs. The cannibal stared at him with a confusing look on his face.

“B-But I thought you said I was a criminal of the law...”

“Not anymore.” Said Dallas. “This’ll be our little secret, alright?”

Chop Top nodded his head. He stayed seated on the bed, looking around the room. He felt awkward, not really knowing what to do.

“What is it Chop?” Dallas said.

“Y-You don’t mind if I sleep here for the night, do you?” He asked sheepishly. “I-I think I gave the truck keys to Bubba...”

Dallas pauses for a moment, considering his options. He could deliver him, coated in semen, to his brothers. Or he could deliver him, coated in semen, to prison. Or, he could let him stay here. He sighed.

“Yeah, I’m fine with that.”

Chop Top smiled. Dallas made his way under the covers, and Chop Top followed suite. The cannibal wrapped his arms around the sheriff, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. In the morning, Dallas thought to himself, this could all backfire and go to hell. But for now, he rather enjoyed being in the arms of a murderous cannibal.


End file.
